


Sweet Nothing

by trickytrinket



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fling - Freeform, Lost Love, Romance, potential relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickytrinket/pseuds/trickytrinket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when you have to end things before they even started?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Nothing

You remembered how it started. He lived in the flat next door and his mate happened to be your flatmate. When you first arrived at your flat, your flatmate told you that he had a friend living next door but he was spending his summer in New Zealand. You never paid much attention, you were not sure why. Maybe your jet-lag was killing you or that day you just didn’t care as you just arrived in this foreign country to do your study.

And that day you met him. He barged into your flat, nearly scaring you to death. He was as startled as you were but he recovered quickly then outstretching his hand. You shook his hand and said your name. So did he and he left to meet his friend.

You didn’t see him much. Mostly it was during the night. After a long day at university, he would come to your flat. Sometimes he went straight to his friend’s room with a couple bottle of beers. Other times, he lingered at the kitchen while he watched you cook. No, it wasn’t creepy at all. On the contrary, it was quite sweet. He was telling you about his day while you fixed dinner. It was nothing at first but then you realised it had turned into a routine and no, you were not complaining. Not at all.

You told him that you were not a big fan of partying. You didn’t get the whole point of attending a party where the speakers were blaring with music which made it difficult to hear the things that were being said by other people. What’s the point of getting wasted and not being productive, right? And once again, he flashed you his smile and you felt like someone was on your side.

And that night when he came over to your room with two bottles of beer. You asked him what’s up. Looking for a drinking buddy, he said. Shaking your head, you held back your smile as you conceded to his request. You didn’t ask why he didn’t go to his friend, instead of you. When he led you to his room, you didn’t protest either. And when the time came for you to ask for another bottle of beer, he shook his head. You were surprised, teasing him it was so unlike him to run out of beer. He remained silent. However, it was his next action which surprised you. He leaned in closer, closing the distance between yourself and him before lightly brushed his lips against yours. It was brief and you were afraid that you might be imagining things.

He pulled back as if he could read the doubt that etched upon your face. His thumb caressed your cheek. You shut your eyes as your hands moved to reach for his face, bringing it closer to you and once again your lips were locked in a kiss. This time around there was no hesitation as he deepened the kiss. Your hands untucked his sweater before throwing it across the room. He did the same thing with your piece of clothing as well. Both of you were as naked as on the day you were born. His mouth never left your body, kissing your every inch of your exposed skin. Taking your breath away. Clinging onto him, you didn’t let him go even when he moved inside of you. You moved your hips to meet each of his thrust. His name falling from your lips like a silent prayer. Feeling sated after both of you found your release, that night you slept with his arm wrapped around your body.

“Please, don’t tell anyone about this,” he sounded his request the next morning while you were still in his arms.

You ignored his request. Prying his arm from your waist, you asked, “What time is it?”

“A quarter to nine.”

“I should leave now. While people are still in bed so they won’t catch me,” you were preparing your mental for your walk of shame.

“Even if they do, they won’t think much about it.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you are such an early riser.”

You were actually surprised that you managed to flash him a small smile. If you were hurt by his words, then you hoped you hid it well

“I have to go,” and you left without a second glance at him.

After that night, you rarely saw him. Perhaps because it was near the end of the semester and both of you were being bombarded by assignments. Or perhaps it was you who decided to avoid him since you knew you were running out of time. Soon, he would leave and the chance for you to meet him again, well, it was minuscule.

It wasn’t until that weekend when you had dinner with your friend that he managed to corner you. You hated the fact that he tried to act casual with you like it was something common for him to talk to you. He asked where have you been and you answered that you just had dinner with a friend. Girls night out, you said as you moved passed him.

“Let’s talk,” he grabbed your arm.

“About what?”

“Anything. Like we usually do,” he smiled, still holding your upper arm.

“We haven’t talked for weeks,” you regretted saying those words because it only fuelled him further.

“I’m glad you notice that. We have some catch-up to do.”

You lost your capability to put up an argument against him as you followed him to his apartment once again and you both repeated the night that happened weeks ago. Except, this time there was no alcohol in your system and you silently wished for the next morning to be different than your first morning with him.

But you couldn’t fool your heart as the next morning you found yourself fumbling with your phone, asking him, “When is your last day here?”

“Eager to see me leave, aren’t you?” His arm snaked around your waist, bringing you closer to him. He peppered your shoulder with kisses and you had to bite back your moan. You didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. You didn’t want to let him know that you have fallen. You didn’t. You didn’t want to complicate things.

“I just want to be prepared,” you craned your neck, allowing him to continue his kiss to your neck. Your body is betraying you.

“Next week,” he said in between kisses.

You were not going to lie. The fact that he was leaving next week made your heart sank. But as they said, the only constant thing in life is change and you just have to deal with it. As you bid your goodbye he told you his friends were throwing a farewell party tomorrow and you told him you would be there.

But you didn’t go. You locked yourself in your room, pretending that you were feeling under the weather. You almost fell asleep when you heard a soft knock on your door. It was him. But instead of opening your door, you pulled your blanket higher.

When the day came, you prayed you didn’t have to face him. It would be easier that way. So, when you saw him entering your flat, you were caught off guard.

“When are you gonna leave?” You wanted to slap yourself for such a stupid question but to be honest, you were never good with goodbye.

Perhaps he saw your crestfallen expression. Your old friends always told you that you weren’t good in maintaining your poker face. Perhaps that’s what caused his hesitation when answering your question. He stuffed his hand inside his pockets, “Uhm, about now?”

You nodded your head and turned your attention back to your dishes. You already knew that, idiot. But still, there was a tiny hope inside your heart that wished that he might be staying a bit longer.

“Hey.”

You sighed but faced him nonetheless, “Yes?”

“It was lovely meeting you,” he said as he pulled you into a hug and you had to fight back the tears that’s going to fall from the corner of your eyes.

You buried your head into his chest. Your answer was muffled, “Likewise.”

“I will still be around until the end of the month,” he whispered into your ear before he let you go.

Taking a step back, you smiled at him and let him said his goodbye to the others. As you watched him walk through your flat door one more time, you said sorry. Sorry for this thing to end before they even start. You might be imagining things but you could have sworn that he stopped and said.

“So do I.”


End file.
